


some kind of wonderful

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, a lot of fluff ?, erm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m trying to find a way to tell Harry that I want a baby,” Louis’ laying on his back, spread over the rough carpet of Niall’s living room, staring contemplatively at the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some kind of wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo i kind of wrote this for [leah](http://supernope.tumblr.com) after some posts which can be found on my blog buried somewhere from when i had a breakdown about harry and louis as daddies. basically this has way too many feelings and all that jazz. i looked over this a few times but most likely still missed stuff sorry, also the title is from the song by the same name because i listen to a hefty amount of michael buble. anyway enjoy and you can find me on tumblr at [teacupchipmunk](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) !

“I’m trying to find a way to tell Harry that I want a baby,” Louis’ laying on his back, spread over the rough carpet of Niall’s living room, staring contemplatively at the ceiling.

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, say ‘I want to have a baby with you oh my dear hubby wubby’,” Niall doesn’t look up from where he’s flicking through channels on the telly. Louis grimaces and looks over, kicking his foot out to nudge at the other boy’s thigh. When he gets no response he heaves himself up and onto the couch, jutting his lip out and staring unblinkingly until Niall turns to him with a sigh. “Lou, I really don’t see what the problem is. You two have been together for what? Nearly nine years now? Married three of them. Shouldn’t you guys have had the whole kid talk already? Me and Jesy have and we haven’t been together near as long as you two.”

Louis flops back with a groan, miscalculating and nearly falling off the couch completely, giving his heart a jump start.

“Of course We’ve had the baby talk. We both know we want kids. C’mon Niall don’t you remember the interview we had with Barbara Walters a few years ago? ‘Hundred percent’,” he blows his fringe out of his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. He had decided to grow it out again after he had impulsively shaved it all off almost six months ago. It was in that awkward stage where it didn’t want to cooperate no matter what he did but every time he brings up getting a trim, Harry just pouts at him until he rolls his eyes and cuddles up to the younger boy.

“Still not seeing a problem,” Niall pulls at the older boy’s ankles until his feet are resting in Niall's lap, tickling lightly before giving them light gentle squeezes. Louis relaxes into the couch, eyes closing and arms falling loosely over his tummy. “If you already know you want kids, then just sit down and talk about it.”

Louis sighs again, eyes still closed before he sits up, pulling his feet off the other boy’s lap. He cuddles in close, nuzzling their faces together with a contented hum.

“Yeah, yeah I guess I’ll just do that. What would I do without you Ni,” he turns his head to peck at the other boy’s cheek until he laughs and pushes him away.

“Wallow in self pity until you drowned in your own stress sweat,” he cackles and Louis pokes at him indignantly. “Wait, wait I have a great idea for what you should do when you talk to Harry!”

“Oh now you have ideas! Well lay it on me pal.”

***

“I'm sorry if I say I need you.” 

Harry looks up to see Louis' face inches from his, face neutral. He blinks slowly and nods before looking back down to his phone.

“But I don't care I'm not scared of love,” Louis says and Harry peeks back up, eyebrows raised.

“Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker, is that so wrong?” 

Harry shakes his head questioningly, brows furrowed. Louis plops down into his lap, looping his arms around his neck. 

“You know you're my baby right? And I'm your baby too. We're each others babies. Basically what I'm saying is I want to have a baby. With you. Will you have a baby with me, baby.”

Harry blinks a few times, fast.

“Obviously.”

***

Louis promised himself he wouldn’t cry. It’s nothing overtly emotional, just the first ultrasound of their child. You can’t really see much, just a bit of a roundness in the head, and he can almost imagine the poking of teeny fingers. He hears Harry sob on his right, tightening their fingers together and bringing them up to press the back of the younger boy’s hand to his lips. He looks up at their surrogate, a distant friend of Harry’s called Sharon. Her long dirty blonde hair is pulled into a smooth bun, smile soft and brown eyes amused. With her jumper and leggings she doesn’t even look pregnant, only just having hit her twelve week mark. Louis sniffles, cursing lightly with his smile wide and blinding, still pressed to the back of Harry’s hand. He looks over at his husband to see his eyes locked on the monitor, eyes already gone red and puffy. The obstetrician smiles indulgently as the baby’s heartbeat resounds strong and steady in their own hearts.

“Do you want me to print out an extra picture for you boys?” She asks kindly as Harry stares intently at the shape of the baby. Their baby.

“Please,” Louis whispers, as he watches the younger man press his free hand to his chest. Their eyes catch for a moment, awe reflecting through their glistening eyes.

***

“Did you know that during pregnancy you’re supposed to avoid unpasteurised juice?” Harry asks as he peeks over the corner of one of his baby books, nose resting over the top. They’re laying on opposite ends of the couch, legs tangled together and covered by a light throw, both boys reading in the warm lamplight. Louis glances up over his glasses, fringe long and hanging in his eyes now. “The contaminants in the juice, milk as well, before it’s pasteurised can apparently be harmful to the baby.”

“Is that so?” Louis puts his open book down on his lap, pulling his glasses off to rub at the bridge of his nose. Harry nods enthusiastically, pointing down at the article even though the other boy can’t see.

“Yeah, and you have to be careful to make sure eggs are fully cooked. Leaving them even a little uncooked can cause fever, vomiting or diarrhea because of the salmonella,” his eyes are wide as he makes a startled little noise. “Sharon loves eggs. What if she’s eating undercooked eggs? She could get sick, the baby could get sick, oh my god Louis.”

The older boy scoots along the couch, taking the baby book and putting it on the coffee table, kissing him lightly. Harry pouts up at him until he laughs and cuddles them down, spooning around Louis and pressing kisses to the nape of his neck.

“I know you’re worried babe, but you and I both know she’s doing all she can. She’s eating healthy, taking her vitamins, she’s even going to that pregnancy yoga or whatever that you recommended. She’s taking good care of our baby. Now c’mon she has her big twenty four week ultrasound early, we should get some sleep,” he pulls them up and to the bedroom, vowing to take care of those damn books.

***

“Lou, do you know where my baby books are?” Harry continues uprooting their entire living room, tossing pillows and random novels behind him as he goes. Louis watches fondly from the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and hip cocked to the side. He catches one of the throw pillows when it comes his way, pulling it to his chest and laughing softly.

“I hid them somewhere you'll never look,” he walks over to his husband, putting the pillow down so he can take Harry's hands, tangling their fingers together. “You need to calm down babe, he's in good hands. Or well, a good womb if we're being specific.”

Harry makes a face and opens his mouth to cut him off but Louis stops him with a quick peck on his lips, travelling over his cheeks and eyelids until the other boy is giggling quietly, eyes shining.

“Love, I know you're worried but everything's going to be okay. The baby will be here in three months, and we'll be the best father's he could ever hope to have,” he knocks their noses together, sighing contentedly.

“We're gonna be daddies Lou,” Harry whispers in wonder, as if he's just noticing, eyes going wet. He makes these small little sniffles as he buries his face in the other boy's chest, smiling wide and laughing like the happiest person on the planet. Louis hums in the back of his throat, swaying them side to side and nosing behind Harry's ear, making him shiver.

“Can I at least have to book with the baby names in it?"

***

“Edgerton?” 

All of the boys look up to stare at where Harry’s leafing through the book of baby names. Zayn opens his mouth a few times before rubbing at his jaw. Louis scrunches up his nose, still trying to fit two bits of the crib together. He’s only somewhat successful.

“What about Maddock?” Harry glances at the directions, handing Louis a small wooden cylinder before turning a few more pages. “Sebastian? We could call him Seb for short?”

Louis hums, tapping at his chin as he puts down his work.

“I think I’d rather like something a bit more… plain? I don’t know if that’s the word I’m looking for,” he sighs, trying to find the bar indicated by the instructions. They’re not even in English, bloody useless.

“We could name him something like Trevor?” There’s a dent between Harry's eyebrows, his lips pursed. Louis leans in for a kiss, making Harry blink surprised.

“It might be different for you guys, but me and Greg thought we had a name all picked out, but when we held her for the first time… you just kind of know. I don’t know maybe you should just wait until then,” Zayn shrugs, taking a long rod from Liam and connecting it to the springs that go under the mattress.

“Why are these directions such shit?” Liam looks at them closer, squinting as if that’ll make him suddenly understand Swedish. “I’m not even sure these are accurate.”

Louis shrugs, looking for the small L wrench, shouting when he stubs his toe on the corner of the frame.

“I say we take a break for some beer and take out,” Harry gets up, stretching and wincing as his back cracks rather loudly.

“You’ve been sitting there buried in your baby book the whole time, you didn’t even do anything!” Liam throws his arms up, smirking as they all drop what they’re doing, fighting to get out of the nursery.

***

“We have the blankets right?”

“Louis.”

“And bottles, we need bottles.”

“Lou.”

“Nappies! Shit how could I forget those! God damn motherfuck-”

“Babe,” Harry catches Louis before he makes his way back to the nursery, one arm around his waist while his free hand strokes back the other boy's hair.

“I just want to make sure we have everything for when we bring the baby home,” Louis slumps, loosely fisting the soft cotton of Harry's jumper.

“We've had everything packed for months remember? I figured I'd be the one freaking out right now and you'd be calming me down,” he laughs as Louis looks up indignantly, cuddling closer where they stand in the middle of their living room.

“I am not freaking out. I just want to make sure we have everything and that it's all perfect,” he juts his lower lip out, shoulders curling into themselves as he tries to make himself smaller. Harry tilts Louis' chin up, kissing his pout away before pulling back, stroking over the smooth line of his cheekbone.

“Everything will be perfect, babe,” he takes his hand and pulls him along to their coat closet, grabbing the premade baby bag and slinging it over his shoulder. “Now c'mon let's go to our baby. Don't want to keep him waiting do we?”

***

Louis’ biting at the corner of his thumb, bouncing nervously. Sharon didn’t want them in the delivery, something about sparing their ‘virgin eyes’. He rolled his eyes the first time she had mentioned it, but then Harry started looking up natural births on the internet. He didn’t argue after that. He’s standing by the window waiting for them to bring their baby in, Harry sitting in a chair by Shar’s bedside, chatting a bit tiredly. 

He spins around when he hears the door click open, one nurse wheeling in a plastic bassinet and a second following with a small bundle tucked into the crook of her arm. A third nurse comes in as the first leaves, but all Louis can see is smooth pale as the moon skin, a thin brush of light coloured hair, dark eyelashes resting on round baby cheeks. He chokes out a gasp, taking a hesitant half step forward, glancing at Harry who’s come to join him as they meet the nurse halfway. He holds his arms out, tearing up as he feels the barely there weight of his son. His and Harry’s son. Their baby, they have a baby. He feels giddy, laughter bubbling up even as he tries to tamp it down, not wanting to disturb the peaceful look on their baby’s face. He feels Harry hook his arms around his waist, one hand half holding his arm, fingers splayed so his thumb can brush the little boy’s teeny tiny ear. Hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder he lets a few tears spill.

“What about Billie?” Harry whispers in his ear, voice barely there and cracking in happiness.

“Billie Tomlinson-Styles. Billie. I like it. It suits him,” he brushes a careful finger over the tiny balled fist. They stand like that rocking for what feels like the whole night. The sun is peeking over the horizon through the wide hospital window, illuminating their little family in a warm glow.

***

“C'mon baby say 'papa',” Louis bounces their son on his lap, holding his pudgy hand softly.

“Lou,” Harry pouts at them from where he's trying to fix one of the car toys Billie keeps teething on. He spares a thought for how quick their boy is growing up, his first birthday only a few months off. Louis sticks his tongue out at him, nose scrunching when the little boy in his lap grabs it. Harry takes his phone out, snapping a few pictures of them together. He hears a little babbled 'papa' and his finger slips over the screen, looking over to see Louis' face lit up.

“Did you hear that? He said 'papa'!” His eyes are shining as he looks over to Harry, crinkles around the corners and sharp teeth pushing at his lower lip. Harry beams back, looking down at his phone to see the last picture, tearing up at the sight. He quickly sets it as his phone background before getting up to join his babies on the couch, smiling like an absolute loon. He’s never been happier.


End file.
